Day of the Heart
by Miss Soupy
Summary: oneshot It wasn't every day that Ulquiorra decided to recognize silly human holidays.


A/N: Written for the Valentines Conest at the Ulqui_Hime LJ community.

* * *

**Day of the Heart**

"Today is the day of the heart," he told her that morning, looking into her mirror image as she brushed her teeth.

Orihime had to pause for a moment at his wording, but bobbed her head in confirmation while making a humming sound. She spit and rinsed before turning to him, her smile wide as if in reward. It wasn't every day that Ulquiorra decided to recognize silly human holidays, after all.

"Yes, it's Valentine's." His face remained still, but Orihime thought she caught a glimpse of something in his eyes. A curiosity perhaps, even if he didn't really want to admit it was there at all. It had only been weeks since he had left his world behind to live with her in the strange, emotional, _human_ one. And while he had adapted significantly in such a short period of time, he was, ultimately, largely the same. His views were always sharp in contrast to her fuzzier perspectives.

His vivid green eyes shifted to the side as if he was worried she would possibly catch on to him. "The heart truly is an important thing to you humans."

There was hidden meaning in his words. They were spoken carefully, so that he could somehow distance himself from his new co-inhabitants. Orihime could only smile. "I suppose you could say that. Though, I think sometimes that notion gets buried underneath the chocolate."

This he understood; those dark feelings associated with the other good emotions.

"Ah, the greed?"

"Yes."

"And there is lust too."

"That too."

He shifted, his eyes searching hers for a moment, and she thought she would give anything to know what he was thinking. Ulquiorra always had such interesting ideas and thoughts. She found that he guarded himself less and less now, and she cherished the openness he would allow.

"Would that not make it a corrupt sentiment?" he pressed, and in doing so he took a step towards her. Suddenly, Orihime recognized that he looked just like he did back on the dome, the first time he had questioned her about the heart. She sensed, like before, a great need for answers, and it startled her.

"I suppose it is, for some people," she started, casting her eyes down in a mimicry of those brief moments before. This was really a weighty question and she knew she needed to give the correct answer. "But love is worth those things. I think we need to remember how fortunate we are that we can feel such a thing as love. Otherwise, wouldn't we be empty?"

She looked back up at him, through her eyelashes, and saw he had realized what she meant.

"Hollow."

"Mm…" Her eyes fell to his chest where once lay empty space and a question formed on her mind. "Wasn't it worth it, Ulquiorra?"

Seeing her line of sight, he placed his fingers against the spot for a moment. "This heart has plagued me with so many emotions, many of them possessing a negative nature," he admitted, his voice betraying a small amount of bitterness. "And yet…" he looked up at her, his eyes softening subtly so that Orihime knew he thought of her. "I cannot bring myself to regret my decision."

She had to smile then, if only because he had admitted it. "I'm really glad."

Ulquiorra sighed, intrigued as always at how fast her mood could change and at how open she always was with showing emotion. He felt lighter himself, though, knowing that he had been the cause of her happiness. Another byproduct of his heart, no doubt.

"Woman." He said the word with a tenderness that almost seemed beyond him, and Orihime felt her own heart quiver in anticipation. "I have decided not to take this day lightly."

Her smile faltered for a second as her face shown with curiosity. "Oh?"

"Indeed," he began, his voice solid and precise. "Because I am one who knows what true hollowness is, certainly I have good reason to celebrate the day of the heart."

Ulquiorra had said it so seriously that Orihime had to quickly cover her smile with her hand. "Oh? Th-that sounds like a good idea, Ulquiorra! What did you have in mind?"

It had been an innocent sort of question and didn't even necessarily need an answer. Ulquiorra, however, seemed to take it seriously; he made a low humming sound and regarded her for a moment, his face unreadable. A second later, he moved closer, and her smile slipped as he entered a proximity he normally avoided. It wasn't as if she was afraid; no, feelings of fear had long since passed in favor of a bond that was almost unidentifiable, but unbreakably strong. She knew him, trusted him, and yet they always remained apart, almost as if they were afraid of what another level of closeness could bring them. At least she had felt slightly apprehensive of it. Her heart, after losing one love, was not as innocent as it once was. Orihime liked to think she was jaded, because in her mind it made her sound so much more interesting. But really, she was matured, and while she had experienced a week or so of heart-brokenness at the destruction of what had once been her dream (five lifetimes' worth of dreams, in fact), she could now admit to herself that there could be even better things in store for her.

And secretly, deep within her heart, she liked to think that it could be Ulquiorra. Nevermind that he was an arrancar and she a human. Nevermind that he was once her enemy. Nevermind that they were so different in personality and appearance. No other being in the whole world had connected with her like he had. And for her, that was enough. Though, even if she might hope, she had never spoken of it, because she knew that for all of the indifference Ulquiorra liked to convey, he was not completely accustomed to his new life.

But here he was, drawing close, something he never did. They could talk about anything and everything, but they always kept at a distance. Looking into his eyes, she feared she might find a hint of uncertainty there, the type that was reflective of someone treading into unknown waters. However, after a moment searching, she realized her fear was misplaced. Instead, she found him looking at her in a way he never had before.

"Ah…?"

His arm went about her and his other hand took up hers. "Thank you, woman, for helping me discover the heart."

Her heart beat frantically as he pressed her up against him, one hand placed at the small of her back, the other griping her fingers. He had never held her, never spoken any words of thanks. His voice had never sounded so tender. Somehow he had learned how to be intimate, or perhaps he was just compelled by the spirit of the holiday. She didn't know, nor did she care. All that mattered was that he had done it.

Her face was hot, but she settled for laying it against his chest as she wrapped an arm around him in return. Her hand squeezed his while her other fisted in his shirt. His hand moved to cup her hair and she tucked herself tighter against him.

He stroked her hair, they breathed a heavy breath, and then they parted.

She was blushing, she knew, and thought it was a silly thing to be embarrassed over. But looking at him shyly, she knew it was more than just a hug. It was an invitation.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ulquiorra."

His vivid green eyes reflected her, his hands slipping into his pockets casually as he moved to let her through the doorway.

No, it wasn't just a hug. It was a beginning.

And Orihime wagered she would be receiving much more than hugs by the time White Day rolled around.


End file.
